


Pocky Day

by nora_bora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nora_bora/pseuds/nora_bora
Summary: Pocky day's today, and Lance is on a mission to spread the game throughout the castle. Just how far will he go to win though?





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> little Pocky day one shot I made because why not and also please read at your own risk I legit made this in an hour and wow I need sleep

Lance checked the calendar on his phone again.  
Today’s the day, he thought.  
He sprung up from his spot on the couch causing three of the five Voltron paladins to flinch.  
“Be back in a sec!” He called from halfway down the hall.  
When he reached his room he ran to his bed and pulled out the cardboard box of his treasures from under it. Face masks and lotions and a collection of books from home plus a few other of his earthly belongings sat deep in the box. Resting on top of the stack was something he picked up in a store in the space mall that sold predominantly Earth things not too long ago. A box of Pocky’s, the little cookie sticks he missed so much from Earth, happened to be sitting there. When he saw them in the store he gingerly grabbed the box and payed for it without a second thought, shoving it under his bed for another day when he got back to the ship.  
Today was that day.  
He grabbed the box and ran back out of his room, not stopping until he reached the common room.  
“I'm back!” He yelled, once again startling the same three paladins. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge all groaned, glaring at Lance.  
“What's that?” Allura asked, pointing at the box.  
“Oh these? I'm glad you asked, Princess,” Lance said. “These are only the BEST things on Earth. Pocky's.”  
“Alright! How'd you score those?” Hunk asked, eyeing the box.  
“Space mall,” Lance replied, tapping the box.  
“But…what are they?” Allura asked again.  
“They're like cookies, but sticks.”  
Allura nodded like she understood, but then she frowned.  
“Er- what are cookies?” She asked. Pidge snorted.  
“Only the best dessert,” she said. Hunk high fived her.  
“Why do you have them?” Keith asked.  
“Good question, Keith. Today happens to be National Pocky Day back on Earth,” he practically sang. “It’s a little tradition in my house to play the Pocky game,” he said.  
“The...what?” Shiro asked.  
“You guys are clueless,” Lance sighed.  
“The Pocky game. Two people take a Pocky and verse each other, putting it between them. The two take a bite going back and forth, and the first person to pull away loses. Then you're left with the Ultimate Pocky Warrior!” Lance said, eyes twinkling.  
“Are they chocolate?” Pidge asked.  
“Yup!” Lance said.  
“I'm down,” Hunk said. Shiro nodded in agreement.  
“Chocolate’s disgusting,” Keith said, eyeing the box suspiciously.  
“You didn't just say that.” Lance groaned.  
Keith rolled his eyes. “I hate it.”  
“This is the only day you have to eat it,” Pidge said. “For the good of the team?” She pleaded.   
“Fine.” Keith grumbled.  
“Let the games begin!” Lance called.  
Each person grabbed a partner.  
Lance and Hunk, Allura and Pidge, Shiro and Keith. Coran opted out. He wanted to watch it all go down.  
Each pair grabbed a Pocky and set to playing. Keith and Shiro played for the shortest amount of time, Shiro being the one to wimp out. Then Pidge and Allura, as Allura wimped out as well. Last, Hunk and Lance almost got to the middle of the Pocky but Hunk had to sneeze and thus Lance won by default.  
“So the winners of round one are Pidge, Keith and me!” Lance called enthusiastically. The losers all grumbled but took their respective spots on the couch, wanting to continue watching the match.  
“Round two!” Lance called. “Pidge and Keith first, winner takes me.”  
He handed them a Pocky and sat down next to Shiro on the couch.  
“All bets on Pidge,” Lance whispered.  
The pair took their stances and prepped the Pocky. Then the action started.  
Pidge took the first bite, then Keith, and so on, until they got near the middle. They both froze for a second as Pidge narrowed her eyes at him, not accepting defeat. He did the same back.  
“It's getting intense in here, folks,” Lance narrated.  
Then the game was back on, Pidge starting it once more. They were now in their last bites, lips almost touching.   
Lance sucked in a breath.  
And then Pidge backed away at the last second. Her cheeks reddened and she frowned.  
“I almost had it!” She yelled. Keith just laughed. He then stopped once he realized what winning meant.  
“Alright, Keith. Let's get this over with,” Lance said.  
Keith just groaned back.  
Lance grabbed a Pocky and put an end in his mouth, scooting closer to Keith so he could do the same.  
“Ready, set, go!” Hunk said.  
And they were off.  
Lance took the first bite and realized it was too big of one. His face was already way too close to Keith’s, and he heated up a bit thinking about it. Then Keith went, and he took a large bite too. Lance tried to take a somewhat smaller piece the next time but failed, bringing their faces closer yet again. Only a few more bites and they'd be kissing.  
Keith went. Then Lance. And the then Keith again. This was the last bite, Lance thought. How has neither of them pulled away yet? But he pushed that out of his mind and went for it, closing the miniscule gap left between them. Their lips met and neither pulled away, much to Lance's surprise. Neither wanted to lose. He brought his hands up and rested them on Keith's ears, gripping the hair around them. And Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. The little bit of Pocky got pushed into his mouth by Keith's tongue and Lance broke away to swallow it, taking a few seconds to breathe. He licked his lips, very aware of the eyes on him and Keith. He was also aware of the hands at his hips and his hands in Keith's hair and...and...and the pair of lips back on his, hungry for more.  
“Oh get a room, you two!” Pidge yelled.  
Keith broke away and Lance could feel the smile on his lips, heat radiating from his and Keith's cheeks.  
“Great game, Lance,” he said.  
“Th-thanks,” Lance said, a big dopey grin taking over his face.  
“And now that I think about it, I guess chocolate isn't so bad, especially from someone else’s mouth,” Keith said quietly, winking.  
Lance grinned. Then he yelled “Happy Pocky day!” and received a bunch of cheers and smiles, but the only one that he cared about was Keith's.


End file.
